Hazue
Hazue is something akin to a martial art without being one properly, it is a form of dodging and dealing with adversaries that focuses on, doing absolutely nothing to counter the enemy or fight back simply dodging. Teachings Hazue teaches that attacking is not always the best choice and taking attacks head on is never the correct term of action, a person should always dodge to minimize damage to them and such as survival is key for living a successful life those who learn Hazue are granted with the skills to dodge any and all danger. After learning and mastering Hazue, the users may learn techniques to defend themselves by taking attacks head on, but those who have learnt Hazue the proper way never do so, noting that Hazue on itself is enough to dodge all foes. With the addition of Kenbunshoku haki Hazue becomes a skill considered to be the most practical in the world, as a master of both Hazue and Kenbunshoku could theoretically never get harmed in a fight. Hazue also because of it's great fame with thieves the world over it has evolved to accept Escape techniques. Training Training for Hazue is quite simple, the most basic form of training is simply running through a dense forest every day for long periods of time, this simple training will force the user to gain stamina crucial for outperforming an enemy with only dodging alone and a crucial ability to be light on the feet and react quickly to obstacles. Higher level training regimes force the trainees to run through forests at sprinting speed, dashing sideway and downwards in a steep mountain, running over strong rivers with stepping stones and even running through tree tops. After these various training regimes the practitioners will have to test their ability on a real enemy and will be pitted against common thugs, wild animals and expert martial artists and try to dodge as much as possible to avoid damage. Techniques Although proper techniques are rare in the ranks of Hazue, some still exist, which take the level of dodging someone to a complete extreme. Screw This Guy: A high level technique that is to be used when facing an enemy much quicker then you at attacking, it's a simple back roll followed by a powerful backwards jump with all the muscle strength possible for a quick retreat. Masters have even jumped out of the sight of the enemy. Oopsie Daisy: A high level acrobatic technique that makes the user nonchalantly jump over the enemy so as to dodge an attack, mastery over this technique will allow for backflips and front flips when dodging. Nope: A very simple step to the side and tilting of the body backwards, it can dodge most direct and simple movement attacks. Gotta Dash: A simple technique where the user will jump on top of the enemy's head when the enemy attacks and then jumps off pushing the enemy's head to the ground while the user escapes quickly. You should be careful with that: A simple cartwheel over the enemy when he attempts to strike you. Tie it tighter: An escape technique for ropes, it is simply a dislocation of the fingers bones with the enhanced flexibility of the user by training Hazue. How about no?: A simple forward roll under the enemy's legs so as to escape them Can't touch this: Less of a dodging technique and more of a disorientation technique where the user will mimic the movements of an enemy while being back to back. With use of kenbunshoku this might make the enemy incapable of hitting you, or just piss them off greatly. Everybody Dance Now: A technique that looks very similar to some moves used in break dancing, it is used best when dodging projectiles, as the user simply has to spin in place in a timing precise enough so as to dodge the bullets from hitting the user. Most techniques and tricks however go unarmed, most practitioners think the names of the techniques above are jokes, but no one really can tell for sure. The best techniques and tricks however are all unnamed such as the one pictured. Gallery Hazue dodging.gif 0e2b8fe6dff0dd68c40fd59aa48fac1620c659bf hq.gif Ffe7cd38bc68fd6e6bf84859d51c6ff755ef49a3 hq.gif Tumblr n23lpiNW5N1sbj0m6o1 400.gif Tumblr o26dvavFPP1tgy4o5o1 400.gif Trivia *This style may be used by anyone. Category:Fighting Styles